


Whatever You Want, Love

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficmas, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori has redecorated his and Dwalin's bedroom for the holidays. It needs a test drive.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: FICMAS 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whatever You Want, Love

Nori was practically vibrating out of his skin beside Dwalin, which was nothing new, as he always did show his excitement in tangible ways. ‘What do you think?’ he asked, not a hint of doubt in his voice, like he knew that Dwalin would never say anything that would dampen his mood.

It _was_ a pretty sight, no doubt about it.

Nori had rearranged their bedroom while he’d been at work, his last day before going on his much needed and expected winter holiday. Nori had acted with that in mind, transforming their bedroom, well, their bed, mostly as a surprise and a gift. Gone was the old bed, which had been comfortable, but lacking in some aspects. Now… There was a new bed frame, to start with, a beautiful and sturdy masterpiece of cast iron, the headboard and footboard both cast in a beautiful intricate pattern of leaves, fairy lights strung on the headboard, gleaming icy white. The blue colour scheme matched well with the black cast iron. A heap of pillows covered the bed, which had a new bedcover, and a new mattress, as the bedframe was wider than what they’d had before, with better room for both of them to stretch and... other things.

Nori had let him have his time to take it all in. He was a silent presence beside Dwalin, but he couldn’t _not_ be aware of his presence, hadn’t been all day.

‘I like it,’ Dwalin finally said, wanting nothing more than to lie down in that bed and find out how it felt. He ached to get pampered in that bed, to wake up on Christmas morning, tomorrow, in that bed next to Nori. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the headboard railing, which looked perfect for restraints. Still…

‘You feel like it’s lacking, don’t you?’

‘I… Yes.’

Nori’s chuckle made him shiver and he choked a little as a sneaky hand sneaked behind him and pressed just at the right place, at the same time licking a stripe along his jumping pulse. ‘Don’t worry. Want a shower first?’

‘With you?’

‘Try and stop me.’

*

Nori wasted no time in getting him naked once they’d entered the bathroom, giving him all the touches that he’d been missing all day, aware of him and what he would have when he came home.

‘Hmm,’ Nori said, humming, his hand on his ass, fingers moving between his cheeks, finding that spot again. ‘Was this a horrible distraction?’ he asked as he grasped the plug that had kept Dwalin stretched open all day, pulling it out a little and then pushing it back in.

He moaned, his head bent, knees feeling a little wobbly, his body responding, cock twitching. He’d been half-hard all day and distracted, but what delicious distraction, and _had_ managed to finish all his tasks and responsibilities before he was on vacation for two weeks. That might now be two weeks in that lovely new bed with Nori, which was more than fine with him. To relax and not have to worry, delighting in Nori giving him just what he needed, easily giving his submission to him.

‘Not too bad. At least it wasn’t the vibrating one.’

Nori chuckled. ‘Yes, that thing is _inspired_.’ He kept playing with the plug for a bit as Dwalin loomed over him, hands plastered on the wall, his forearms trembling a little as his breath started growing a little ragged.

_‘Please_.’ He finally pleaded. ‘Rather have _you_. Can we shower now?’

‘Of course.’

And in the shower as well Nori took charge, which went further to loosen the tension in his muscles and empty his mind further. Nori was _always_ there for him. He let his eyes fall slowly shut, letting the soft murmuring start to dip him.

‘You just want to sleep?’ was asked, softly, when Nori was drying him off.

But he shook his head and the tiredness was starting to evaporate with every pad of a fluffy towel, even when there were no sexual touches. Though, with Nori, everything was enough to get Dwalin wanting. Get him hard. _And he’d been wanting all day_. If he was going to fall asleep filled, he wanted it to be with Nori. He grasped for his wrist and held it. ‘ _Need you.’_

Nori brought his hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on the back of it, almost chastely and courtly. ‘Then, you shall receive.’ It should have sounded ridiculous, but just made Dwalin fill with warmth and shiver with anticipation.

He was led to the bedroom in silence and Nori made him wait as he rolled off the covers so Dwalin could lie down on the crisp white sheets that felt absolutely decadent against his shower-fresh skin.

‘So, you were talking about a lack earlier?’ Nori said and drew a pair of restraints seemingly out of thin air. ‘Still want these?’

‘Yes, please.’ He wanted nothing but submission, of being helpless, if only seemingly not, for Nori and the focus of his touches. He simply wanted to feel. He might want his hands all over Nori later, but not tonight, was too tired for that. Too needy for that.

‘Whatever you want,’ Nori told him, leaning in and gently kissing his lips and then pressing their foreheads together. ‘I’ll take care of you,’ he promised, fitting the restraints around his wrists and affixing them to the bed rail with satisfying sounding clicks as the locks snicked shut.

Dwalin sighed, contented. ‘You always do.’

There was a touch to his cheek, a finger stroking across his cheek bone and he realized that he’d closed his eyes. ‘I do, don’t I?’

He pressed his body to that gentle, intimate touch, so innocent and yet, together with Nori’s words, igniting him, making him shift restlessly.

‘Shh… I’ll take care of you, you’ll see.’

Nori settled to straddling his body and covering his face in kisses, his forehead, nose, cheeks, his lips, lingering on the latter, running his hands along Dwalin’s outstretched arms. The kisses moved on to his jawline and down his collarbones, until Nori moved further south and remained fixed on his nipples, using hands and mouth, leaving them puffy and delightfully sore, the bar-piercings glinting against the flushed skin.

The headboard’s fairy lights reflected from Nori’s eyes as he perched on Dwalin’s midriff and surveyed his handiwork.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Dwalin said, his voice a little dreamy, he was already slipping, needing Nori to fill him more than ever.

Nori flicked a well-tended nipple and he gasped, his back arching, as pleasure shot straight to his groin and his body squeezed around the plug, which was a promise of a good filling once Nori decided it was time.

‘You’re _exquisite,’_ Nori told him.

There had been a time when hearing that would have made Dwalin blush horribly, making him feel so self-conscious, even if he had never thought he was ugly. But now… he took it as his due and revelled in it, in Nori’s admiration and his praise and how pleasing his body was to him.

Nori moved, hands drifting down his flanks to hips as he did so. His hand caressed Dwalin’s cock in passing. ‘I’ll have to ride that tomorrow.’

His body strained up to follow his touch and Nori shushed him, settling between his legs, pressing kisses to his knees, which were bent up, even when Dwalin had no memory of doing so.

‘Would really love to rim you, but I recall promising you my cock, didn’t I, love?’

‘Yes,’ Dwalin breathed out slowly, his body tingling with anticipation, his hole wanting, _needing,_ more than just the stretch of the plug. He needed movement, needed thrusting, needed the warmth of Nori.

‘And you’ll get it, don’t worry, love,’ Nori promised, like he’d heard him say it all out loud, and maybe he had. ‘I’ll give you _everything_ you need.’

Nori slicked himself and then drew the plug out slowly, replacing it with gentle fingers before Dwalin could complain about the emptiness, even when he didn’t need to check, having fucked him nice and open that very morning and putting the plug in for the day, so he’d feel him all day.

Finally, Nori pushed in slowly and held Dwalin’s legs spread open for him, firm and sure. He bottomed out and they both gasped. 

‘Slow or fast?’

‘Slow.’

And Dwalin closed his eyes and gave himself over and it was glorious, Nori giving him just what he’d asked for and fucking him until he dropped beyond structured thoughts, feeling nothing but safe, loved and cherished, blissed out, filled.

Perfect.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
